Harry and Daphne - a Life with Parents
by skyikess
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all. This will be a story about Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, but with a twist. Harry's parents live! No Horcruxes. Rated M for a reason. Eventual lemons. HP/DG HG/OC NL/OC Evil!Ron Good!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story. This is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction, so ignore me if it is quite bad. I am just using this to help me in my writing class. This story will be about Harry Potter. If you are interested in being a beta for my story I will greatly appreciate it.

The main idea of this story would be what the wizarding world would be like if Voldemort spared Lily and James and just attacked Harry. (There will be time skips)

The first 2 years of the books will stay the same, (except Harry had parents during those years who helped him pass by). This will mean that Harry will not have suffered from malnourishment and will not be the short, scrawny kid he was that was forced on him by the Dursleys'. The main pairing will be Daphne/Harry. Because of James and Lily surviving, many families such as the Greengrass family will have converted to the light and thus will not be Slytherin. Expect a Slytherin Ron. Because of a powerful character like Ron at Draco's side, Draco and his cronies will be a lot more threatening.

Oh, and one more thing, there will not be horcruxes in this story. I can not bring myself to add them because of the fact that I hate the idea of Harry essentially having to kill himself to defeat Voldemort. I hate what that stands for.

Enough explaining, let's get on with the show!

Skyler Hill

" _Lily, it's him, take Harry and run," James Potter exclaimed to his beloved wife, Lily Potter._

" _I love you James," said Lily, with teary eyes as she ran upstairs._

Suddenly, the creaky door that resided in the Potter residence at Gordrics Hollow busted open, followed by a man with jet black hair and a billowing cloak of darkness. This man was none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort, what are you doing in my house!" James Potter yelled a bit too loudly, partially out of fear, partially because of the Gryffindor attitude he had.

"Oh, sod off Potter, let me get the boy. Tell me where he is and I'll spare you and your wife," stated the most evil man to ever be born next to Grindlewald.

"I'll never tell you where they a-" said James, but only to be interrupted by a loud crying noise- coming from none other than the child Lily was currently trying to hush upstairs, Harry Potter.

"Well, well, well. James it looks like your mudblood wife saved you. Now I will only kill your child, no need to worry about wasting my time with filth such as your wi-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LIKE THAT? I WILL KILL YOU!" James Potter exclaimed, enraged by the statement Voldemort just said. 

" **Stupefy**!" Voldemort casted, effectively knocking James unconscious—clearly catching James by surprise.

Voldemort slowly walked up the steps of the Potter Residency. With each step you could hear the creaky floorboards of the rustic house screech. Voldemort seemed to be savoring the fear that was residing in the household. He finally reached his destination. On a door there hanged a sign with constellations on it that read "Harry".

Voldemort opened the door only to be met with a slur of spells coming from none other then the woman he insulted just mere minutes ago—Lily Potter.

" **Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Incendio! Confringo! Incarcerous**!"

Voldemort easily deflected each one. He batted the Incarcerous spell back at Lily, putting her in a full body bind and rendering her useless.

"You hate me because I am a muggleborn Voldemort, or should I say Tom. That's right, Dumbledore told me all about you, and I know that you are a half bl-" was all that Lily could muster before Voldemort turned to face her, his deep brown eyes full of anger. 

" **Crucio."** With that word, Lily was sent to Hell and back. She was screaming too loudly that it made Voldemort lose focus. He quickly released the spell and caused Lily Potter to fall unconscious.

With the Potter parents incapacitated, Voldemort moved on to the only other conscious being in the room— little Harry Potter. Voldemort was mere inches away from victory. He could practically taste it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'The Chosen One'. While this may not be a fair fight, you are still destined to kill me. Now we can't be having that now, can we, Harry Potter?" Voldemort stated in his cruel, slightly sarcastic manner.

"Let's end this here and now. It's time I show the world that the great Lord Voldemort can never be defeated!" Voldemort practically screamed, a look of insanity spreading across his face.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!"** Voldemort yelled, a look of pure evil on his, being quickly replaced by a look of confusion, as the killing curse he had just cast 1 second prior rebounded directly back at him. And thus, Lord Voldemort was no more.

At least for now.

As Voldemort's unfortunate, or fortunate demise took place, Albus Dumbledore quickly apparated to the scene. The Supreme Mugwump's face was as bitter as it gets when he sucks on a lemon drop.

"Oh my," he said. "It appears that James, and hopefully Lily are still alive!" Dumbledore's face brightened as he said that and sent his patronus to Madam Pompfrey. This joyous occasion and happiness for Dumbledore only lasted a split second. He then realized this could only mean one thing.

Voldemort had spared them and killed Harry instead. All hope was lost.

Dumbledore trudged up the stairs with sadness. He walked without a purpose, much different than the way Voldemort had walked up these same very stairs not but 10 minutes ago.

As he walked up he was stopped in his tracks by a noise.

 _A baby was crying_

' _It couldn't be, Voldemort must have killed Harry, there's no other explanation.'_ Thought Dumbledore, seeming to put more pep into his step as he opened the door to find a muttering Lily Potter silently saying "Take me instead, just don't take my Harry."

And there, in the center of the room was a crib. Inside that crib was none other than the chosen one. Harry Potter.

=====END CHAPTER======

 **Well, what did you guys think. I don't know what to think. I have never wrote fanfiction before. This is just the prologue. Don't worry, the next chapter will (hopefully) be a recap of Harry's life up until 3** **rd** **year.**

 **I have also decided to change the age at which children enter Hogwarts. They will enter at the age of fourteen, much like High School through College. So they will be 21 in their seventh year. This change is so I can incorporate romance faster. I hope to have romance beginning in chapter 3 or 4. Expect weekly updates. I am thinking I will do 4-5 chapters a Hogwarts year. So that will be about 25-30 chapters for the whole story.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Give me constructive criticism. As I have said for the third time this chapter, I have never written a story on this scale before. This is a relatively small chapter, but I do not know the size preference in chapters you guys will have. Also, if you are interesting in beta reading my chapters, please let me know. Also, should I make a discord for this story?**

 **Right after this I will add an unofficial chapter two to this story which will be a character submission page. You can PM me the character submission and I just might add your character to be a main or side character to the story. So far I need:  
**

**Male main character (Good) (Harry's best mate: Eventual boyfriend of Hermione Granger)**

 **Girl main character (Good) (Hermione's best girl friend) (Eventually will be the girlfriend of Neville Longbottom)**

 **And a lot more, those two will just be the main OC's and will be featured in almost every chapter. Don't worry though, there will be a ton of spots open for OC's.**

 **And with that, I conclude chapter 1 of my story "Harry and Daphne – a Life with Parents".**

 **Please make sure to follow and favorite for story updates! Make sure to review**

 **~Skyler Hill**


	2. OC APPLICATION GUIDELINES(PM ME THE APP)

Here is the format I want you to send your OC application in for.

Name (First, Middle, Last)

Gender:

Age: (By Years above Harry, ie. "Harrys Year", or "1 year below Harry")

Height: (tall, short, average)

About them: (This is the lengthy part. Give a description of your character, like what they like to do, favorite color, how they dress, what Hogwarts house they are in, their loyalties and other characteristics, how they act, their fatal flaw, whether or not they are flirty, how muscular they are, body type (yes you can be very descriptive such as dick size and or breast and ass size) and other things like that. Make it a very lengthy description and make sure to include more than just what I put.

BE KNOWN THESE CHARACTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE PUT INTO A FEW LEMON SCENES!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **A/N:**

 **Well here I am, writing chapter two not just but 12 hours after I wrote chapter 1. I do not know when this story will be released, however what I do know is expect updates MAYBE once or twice a week, or longer. I have a lot of homework and have a job and an internship to do, so I am very busy. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **(Additional A/N: Please review and send your OC apps in, I need them by next chapter which should be up next Sunday night.)**

Harry Potter's life had been, well, eventful. He had family that loved him very dearly. You see, after the infamous night on October 31, dubbed Death Day, Harry had been treated as a hero amongst the Wizarding World. However, he was not spoiled. His parents forced him to undergo an extreme training regimen from the age of 9.

Harry was an extremely powerful child. He had his first bout of accidental magic at the age of 4. It was on his birthday, and his godfather Sirius Black had been doing the infamous "Got-your-nose" trick on Harry. Harry had been flustered, and tried doing that to Sirius. In a fit of accidental magic, Harry ACTUALLY detached Sirius's nose. Imagine the surprise of St. Mungos when the world class auror Sirius Black walked in with a detached nose.

Harry's training regimen was not to be scoffed at. He ran 5 miles every day, as a warm-up. After running, he would report to Sirius to undergo offensive magic. He would practice that for 3 hours, before eating lunch. After lunch he would go to Remus Lupin and practice defensive magic.

Harry had been able to cast almost every spell with ease, up until Remus tried teaching him the patronus when Harry was one year away from going to his first year at Hogwarts. Harry was 12 at the time. Harry just could not find a strong emotional response that was strong enough to cause the sort of emotional reaction that was needed to cast the famous Patronus charm.

Harry was flustered, and decided to go to walk around Diagon Alley to go buy more books. He was walking around when suddenly, he bumped into a person shorter then him with bleach blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going, I'll let my father hear abou-" said the figure only to stop and stare at the demanding presence the boy with the jet black, messy hair gave off. He recognized this face from all the magazines and newspaper articles done on said boy. Yes, that's it. This man was Harry Potter. The enemy and alleged murderer of his father's now-deceased master—Lord Voldemort. This boy could be a huge enemy, but he could also make a great ally.

"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The bleach blonde haired boy now known as Draco said. "And you must be Harry Potter."

"My parents told me all about the Malfoys and where your loyalties lie," Harry spat, practically daring Malfoy to draw his wand to test the training he has undergone.

Now Draco was not a dumb person. He was a true Slytherin from the moment he was born. He knew that Harry could easily take him in a one on one duel. He almost drew his wand, but instead chose to attempt to settle things with words.

The argument was a losing battle for Draco from the start. Draco just threw a few jabs at how Harry didn't seem very intelligent, meanwhile Harry really struck home. Harry questioned how his mother was doing, something that angered Draco greatly.

Narcissa Malfoy was under the Imperious Curse and was forced to marry Lucius during the first war. When the war ended, they took her under Veritaserum to make sure she was telling the truth. Lo-and-behold, she was. She had her marriage with Lucius annulled and was reinstated to the Black family by none other then the current Head of House—Sirius Black.

"What's the matter Draco? Cat got your tongue?" Harry stated, enjoying the mental breakdown Draco was fixing to have. 

"Just you wait Potter, one day you'll regret those words!" Draco said, however he faltered in his words, clearly nervous.

"I look forward to that day Draco." Harry proclaimed, keeping eye contact with Draco as he said those words.

"Hmpf, we'll see Potter. We'll see." Draco said, clearly unnerved by how Harry would not break eye contact.

And with this we walked away, only for Harry to glance around and see a girl around his age with ashy blonde hair to be staring at him in awe and nervousness.

"Let me guess, I'm Harry Potter, how did I defeat Voldemort, or can you get an autograph," Harry practically sighed, directing his conversation at the girl.

"No, that's not it. I'm just surprised you were able to unnerve the "Slytherin Prince" or should I say "Slytherin Ponce" known as Draco Malfoy. Before the War ended his father tried convincing my father to switch from gray to dark and help support Lord Voldemort's cause. However my father actually grew up with your father, and he was one of the only few Slytherins the marauders never once pranked. This caused my father to switch to the light right before the War ended." The beautiful girl said with interest, clearly gaining Harry's attention.

"Well, that is quite impressive. May I ask my lady, what is your name?" Harry questioned, partly because he was practicing his chivalry, but also because this girl was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on.

The girl giggled, "My name is Daphne Greengrass, I can't wait to see you at school Mr. Potter."

"Wait, Greengrass? As in the daughter of Cyrus Greengrass?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, that's my father. Why?" Daphne asked, suddenly enticed by the question.

"No way! My father told me stories about how your dad was the unofficial "secret Marauder" and how your father always let the marauders into the Slytherin common room. And how he always gave them there potions supplies, slipping it from right Slughorn's nose."

"Well, it seems like our family has quite the "history" together don't you think" Daphne said, teasing Harry. "Well I sure hope I will see you again Harry, I am running errands for my mom and don't want to be home so late." Daphne said, attempting to leave with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Wait! Let me help you. I can carry whatever you buy and can even apparate you home. I got my apparition license last year!" Harry practically screamed, just wanting to spend more time with the beautiful girl he was enamored with.

"I'd like that." Daphne smiled.

With that, a beautiful relationship blossomed.

By the time they were of age to go off to Hogwarts, Harry and Daphne were already inseparable. Bringing the two families—Potter and Greengrass—quite close. Daphne was surprising sorted into Gryffindor, as was Harry. A few familiar names, and a few unfamiliar names popped up during the sorting ceremony.

"Hermione Granger!" A bushy haired brunette walked to the hat and sat down.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Cheers erupted.

"Neville Longbottom!" A slightly pudgy kid walked to the stool. The hat was placed on his head but in an instant the hat yelled-

" **GRYFFINDOR"**

"Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin Prince walked up, and without the hat even touching his head the hat yelled- 

" **Slytherin!"**

Cheers erupted from the table of Green and Black."

The time came and there was only one person left. A redhead—obviously a Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley!" The hat called, as the redheaded bloke slowly lowered himself on the seat.

The hat took a long time on this one, obviously a longer time then most. After about a minute of silence, the hat muttered.

" **Slytherin.** "

A very confused looking Ronald Weasley trounced over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco Malfoy. The two exchanged in conversation before the feast started.

Harry and Daphne, both in Gryffindor, spent all of their free time together. They spent it with their two best friends—Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. These four stuck together through thick and thin. During first year, they all managed to get through the tasks and help Harry retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone.

When the time came for second year, they all became even closer after the Chamber of Secrets incident. They never once doubted Harry. When Daphne was petrified by the basilisk, Harry never once left her side. Neville was proving to be oh so courageous. After first year Neville started training with Harry. He lost all of his "baby fat" and filled out quite a bit. Harry—too was filling out. By the time that Harry entered second year he was five foot eleven, with Neville being five foot nine. For the age of 14, they were taller than most, if not all, of their yearmates.

Neville and Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets together. Neville was the one who distracted Tom Riddle, while Harry stabbed the basilisk in the mouth using the sword of his distant ancestor—Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione was also being very useful. She was the one who figured out that it was a basilisk. She was the one who discovered the location to the entrance of the Chamber. She too, started training with Harry, Daphne, and Neville. While Hermione did not have the round ass and well-endowed chest that Daphne had, she definitely was still beautiful. She had lost her bushy hair, and had hair that was more wavy and curly. She no longer had buck teeth either. She was currently number 3 on the "most beautiful girls" list they had for her year. She was only behind some girl from Ravenclaw, and, of course, Daphne being at number 1.

There were bets being placed on when Harry and Daphne would finally get together. It was completely obvious that the two loved each other, and oh what a perfect couple they would have made. Harry was the most handsome boy in his year, with Daphne being dubbed the "Golden Girl" because of how flawless she was.

It was obvious that they were soulmates to everyone except for themselves. They seemed to be painfully oblivious of each other's feelings. They were both afraid to reveal their feelings, being too scared of losing each other.

After second year, the summer was quite eventful for Harry. He lost a friend, but also gained a love.

 **A/N: And with that, I conclude chapter 2. It is almost double the size of the last chapter. Expect each chapter to hopefully be around this length. I am not going to lie, I am proud of this chapter. I know this isn't what people call a "long chapter". However, I have never really dove into writing before. I wish I could have made this longer, but my wrists are currently on fire due to me typing so much and so fast. I will try and make each chapter around 2k words long, but no promsies.**

 **Also, please make sure to favorite, follow, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need to get more OC Apps. I literally have received no OC apps in about 16 hours. I still need at LEAST 2 of the main character slots I talked about in the first chapter. I can not write my next chapters without them, so until I get apps I can not update. Please give me criticism on how this chapter did, what I did well, and what I can add more of. I am trying to not include so much dialogue as I did in the first chapter. I think with that much dialogue added, it made the chapter short and stale. I am greatly enjoying writing this story and watching my writing evolve. Thank you for being with me at the start of this journey. I will try my best to stick with this until the story is completed.**

 **Questions to Answer for me in Review:**

 **Should I make a fan discord? I am on discord most of the day**

 **Should I make a fan twitter to post when I update?**

 **What OCs should I add?**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **And with nearly five pages of writing I leave you at that!**

 **Enjoy**

 **~Skyler Hilll**


End file.
